


All Alone

by ValNyte



Series: Twisted Words [6]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Whump, twisted words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValNyte/pseuds/ValNyte
Summary: But he will still love you.{also up on my twst sideblog @spindlebeforesunset}
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Reader
Series: Twisted Words [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599826
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	All Alone

“Have it removed.”

They made no move to do so.

  
Riddle’s eyes sharpens and he repeats what he commanded, more force and grit in his voice: “Have it removed, at once.”

  
The remaining soldiers bow their heads, subservient, take the empty throne beside his and reposition his own throne front and centre. A lonely one, devoid of its previous companions. The one who reigned beside him, and those who revolted against him. Tried to.

  
He ascends the stairs, a Queen, a tyrant, and executioner all in one. The block lay only an arm’s length away from the foot of his throne, his sword already set close to it. He stands beside the executioner’s block, surveys the still crowd, and picks up the weapon.

“Bring out the prisoners!”

  
The loyal soldiers bring out the numerous traitors, starting with the lowest rank of the traitor soldiers.

  
“Off with their heads!”

  
They are beheaded by those who are loyal to him in one fell stroke. Then the next rank. Then the next. Then the next. The crowd did not scream; only six prisoners did all throughout. Until only they were left.

  
“Bring them here.”

  
A soldier drags Deuce in chains to the block before Riddle. Deuce only grunts as his head is placed on the block, but ceases to speak any more.

  
“Any regrets, Spade?” Riddle receives no answer. “Alright... Off with your head!” The sword in his hands slams fast on muscle and bone, the head rolls away in the same speed away. Someone gasps. An unfortunate servant takes the body away.

  
It takes three soldiers to bring a snarling and struggling Ace in chains to the block. He is shaking in rage but does not flinch as his head is forced down on the same block where his friend’s blood taints it.

  
“I hope I don’t even see you in hell, you tyrant!”

  
Riddle only smirks as he raises his sword yet again, “Off with your head.”

  
Ace does not close his eyes. The sword meets his neck and drives through clean off. The Queen kicks the head away, his disgust for the still-open eyes apparent. Someone whimpers as the body is taken away.

  
Cater is brought crying to the block and the soldier who brought him kicks him in the shin to silence him. The block was painted bloody red.

  
“Do it quickly,” Cater sobs.

  
“Off with your head!”

  
Cater’s plea is fulfilled and this time, nobody makes a sound.

  
Che’nya walks chin up, collar tight, to the block, no soldier takes him. He lays his head on the block so he faces Riddle, fearless of what is to come. A pity that Riddle is not shaken by this easy defiance.

  
“I hope your mother is proud of you as she watches. Still the perfect son.”

  
He is punched by a furious Riddle, but only his face contorts in pain. A soldier steps out to help, but another puts him back in line.

  
“Off with your head, you nasty cat,” his friend hisses. This time, it is not perfect, it only lodges partway through Che’nya’s neck and he dies painfully in two hacks. Two soldiers take the body away.

  
A soldier brings Trey, takes his glasses, and forces his head down. Riddle readies his sword again but Trey’s last words catch him off guard.

  
“I’m sorry, Riddle.”

  
Riddle’s face twitches for a moment, but returns to his stoic front as he raises both arms to bring down the sword. Trey closes his eyes.  
“Off with your head,” it takes three hacks of the sword to have his head fully cut off as Riddle wanted.

  
His body and head are taken away. The last one remains. You.

  
Your Queen’s face is unreadable to you, though you know he sees your desperate and silent plea.

  
“Have a new block prepared for this one,” he orders and looks away.

  
Time blurs as your death looms closer than ever, and then you realise your head is finally on the new block. Riddle steps close to you, sword still not readied, his eyes the emptiest you have ever seen them.

  
“I loved you, Riddle.” Tears stream down your face.

  
“I did too,” his whisper is inaudible to you, you only hear a sigh.

  
He takes a deep breath and raises the sword a final time. Your beheading is clean and your head rolls to his feet. Someone moves to take it from him but he holds a hand up, no. He takes your head in his hands, not minding the blood. He closes your eyes and lets a few tears of his roll down on your closed lids.

  
And finally, the Queen of Hearts was all alone.


End file.
